


Flirting with Darkness

by peachparty



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Jerome Valeska - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gotham, jerome valeska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachparty/pseuds/peachparty





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with, Bruce? The circus is really cool!” I said to my little brother.

“I’m really fine, Winrey. Thank you though.” Bruce assured me.

“Ooookay, but you’re missin’ out. You can hang out in my room if you want. You can even mess with my expensive paints” I said smiling at him

He just smiled at me. _He’s in a weird mood,_ I thought to myself, shrugging before going back to my room to grab my coat.

I was heading out to Haly’s circus tonight, after so many times of missing out on it. Lately it seems I had been so busy with my art that I’ve been missing out on, well, being a teenager essentially.

I felt confident in saying that I was a pretty well established artist in Gotham. I had a lot of people paying me for my work, and even have had a few showings. But I’d be lying if my status as a Wayne didn’t help out with me being as successful as I am. Any other 18 year old artist in Gotham wouldn’t have had as easy as a time getting exposure as I would. I recognized that. Which was why I tried to give as much exposure as I could to lesser known artists who didn’t have the same advantages as I had.

But people around me, especially my friends, had encouraged, and insisted that I give myself the week off, which would probably be good for me honestly. I’d spent the last couple months practically holed up in my room, working on commissions. I loved what I did, but humans need, y’know, basic interactions. I could feel myself going into what most artists would call “the hole.” Which I didn’t really need, on top of all of the other things going on in my head.

So, I was going to the circus, which has always fascinated me. The costumes, the sets, and of course the performers. I ran down the stairs, just feeling happy that I got to dress up and play with my hair and makeup for the first time in forever.

“Hey, Alfred! I’m leaving now!”

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Alfred coming down, handing me my purse. “Don’t forget this. Also, Please be careful. The only reason I’m even half okay with this is because the boys will be with you.”

The boys he meant were some of my good friends, Evan and Kelton. I spend a good chunk of my time with them if I’m not doing art stuff. I had known Evan ever since I was in the first grade, and Kelton I had met just a couple years ago. We were the core of our friend group to be honest. The only reason any of our other friends got together is if one of us had planned it, and the only people I would feel actually okay hanging out with in a one on one setting, rather than a group setting.

“I mean that should be all the comfort you need. I don’t really deal with creeps that much when Kelton and Evan are around.”

“Yeah, well, people are getting real brave nowadays. I hope you have that mace in your purse.” Alfred said, gesturing to my handbag.

“I don’t go anywhere without it.” I assured  
“I’m surprised I’ve only had to use it twice, what with all the crime going on here.”

“I wish you didn’t have to use it at all. But those damn fanboys of yours seem to not know any social boundaries.”

I’d had some issues at some art showings I’ve had in the past, for which I’d have to get heavier security for. There had been instances where I’d be at a showing and I’d have these guys try to relentlessly get my number, get me to go on a date with them, or even try to kiss me. I think a lot of it was ego. The fact that I was a Wayne made guys want to pursue me more, probably for the clout, and for a story to tell. It made no sense to me.

“What’s Bruce going to be up to tonight? I offered to take him with me but he wasn’t into it” I asked, putting my shoes on, changing the subject.

“Oh, you know how your brother is, secluded little fellow. He’s starting to hang out with that Selina girl more.”

“Awwww. I’m glad he’s making friends. I thought you and I were going to be his best friends for the rest of his life” I teased

“Oh give the boy a little more credit than _that_ , Winrey.” He chided, a small smile on his features.

I got a text from Evan.

“Hey, we’re here. We’ll be waiting by the gate”

“Evan and Kelton are there, I gotta go Alfred. Don’t worry too much, everything’s gonna be fine” I assured him, opening the door

“Just let me know when you get there and when you’re leaving! And have fun!” Alfred yelled at me as I went out the door, watching me as I got into my car, driving off.

 

A/N: sorry this chapter is somewhat dry! i wanted to do kind of an introduction to my character. jerome shows up next chapter (;


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked up to the gate, I saw Evan and Kelton immediately.

“Wow! There she is! Back from the dead!” Kelton yelled, walking over to give me a half hug, Evan following shortly behind him.

“Been a minute, damn” Evan said, hugging me. “So busy with your art shit. I see you though, you’re like all professional and crap, pretty sick” He complimented, giving me a high five

“You know that’s how I roll” I said cooly, appreciating the praise.

“I’ve tried texting you a couple times, dude! What’s the deal?” I asked, giving his shoulder a little push.

Kelton chimed in. “You’re tellin me, I try to hit this dude up daily, nadda. It’s because his head is up Natalie’s ass all day” Kelton taunted

“Exactly dude, you hit me up daily, I think you’re kind of obsessed.” Evan said, throwing it back at him.

“Oh yeah, Natalie! You guys are official now?” I asked, trying to hide my disdain. It wasn’t that I disliked Natalie, just even when Evan and her weren’t even official, it was like she had a huge issue with him seeing anyone who was a female. She was never rude to me, in fact we were in the same friend group. But it wasn’t hard to tell that she felt uneasy about Evan and i’s friendship.

Evan nodded. “About time, I didn’t know how much longer we were gonna have to dance around the subject.”

We walked around, talking and catching up, feeling a weight come off my shoulders just from being with them. It was so weird to think I had only seen them two times in the past two months. We got into the line for cheese fries, Kelton going on about some web mini series that he wanted to make, me listening intently before something broke me out of my concentration.

“Hey!” I heard a voice coming from the right of me, causing me to turn my head to the side to see a boy, looking around my age, tall and skinny with spiked brown hair, running to approach me.

“You’re Winrey Wayne, right? The artist?” He asked breathlessly

“Yep, you caught me” I answered, trying not to sound too annoyed. I just wanted to buy some damn cheese fries.

“My name is hunter, I’m a huge fan. I was wondering if I could commission some art? I’ve sent you a couple emails but I never got a response”, he said in somewhat of a rushed tone

That’s when Evan cut in, standing a little closer by me, fully turning his body to the fan. “Uh, dude, I don’t know if you can tell but she’s a little busy right now?” He snapped, not holding back on the annoyance.

“I know I know but could I at least tell you my email and you can get back to me?”

I sighed, crossing my arms and nodding. “I have a lot of commissions in the works right now so it will be a hot minute. But yeah, give me your email and I’ll get to it when I free up a little.”

“Winrey, you don’t have to-“ Kelton chimed in, getting cut off by hunter.

“Okay, well, I did want to kind of give you an idea of what you’ll be working with if you don’t mind” the boy said, a small smile creeping on his face.

“Yeah sure, but make it quick, I’m about to order and-“

Before I could finish, the boy loosened his belt and dropped his pants and his boxers, bearing everything he had to me down there. Well.

I noticed a crowd of boys laughing behind him, assuming that those were his friends. “Really cool, dude. Fucking nice” I scoffed, looking him in the eye with my brows furrowed.

“What the fuck is your problem, asshole? I should beat your ass” Evan started, getting in the boys face

People gasped around me once they noticed what was going on, and the boy pulled up his pants.

“That’s not cool man, you’re a goddamn clown” Kelton chimed in. At this point I had completely forgot about ordering my fries, and it seemed like everyone else had too, as they were paying more attention to the events that were taking place

The boy was laughing. “I fucking did it, guys! I told you I would!” Hunter announced to the boys behind him, squeezing his eyes shut in laughter

Evan was about to deck the guy in the mouth before someone approached us. He was a ginger boy, hair fluffed up, wearing a plain black t-shirt and some black jeans. He got in front of hunter before he spoke. “You wanna see mine?” The ginger asked, a cheerful tone in his voice

“What?” Hunter asked, confused.

“My dick. You wanna see _my_  dick?” He asked again, his voice a little darker this time, slowly getting closer

“What the fuck? Why would I wanna see your dick?”

“Why would she wanna see _yours_? Hm?” The ginger boy challenged.

“She doesn’t dude, it’s a joke” he tried to reason. Oh yeah, that’s hilarious

“Exactly! It’s a joke! So cmon, lemme show you my cock, pal. It’ll be hilarious!”

“Dude, stop, you’re-“ The ginger cut him off

“Now you’re uncomfortable I bet, yeah? Doesn’t feel so nice, don’t it? Y’know, I don’t know if you know who lughead is, but he’s right over there-“ The unnamed boy pointed over to an insanely buff man. Intimidating in build and height.

“-That is lughead. And he doesn’t take too kindly to shitfaced teenagers. I can tell him what you just did, if ya like!”

“NO, uh, no, that’s really okay.” Hunter said frantically, any confidence or bravery from before going away

“Then I recommend you apologize.”

Hunter turned to me, his head down. “I’m….I’m really sorry I showed you my penis…….” he said in such a hushed tone that I almost couldn’t hear him.

“Couldn’t hear ya, pencil dick.” Jerome said, fake yawning.

“I AM SO, so, so, so sorry that I did that, Ms. Wayne. My friends said they’d give me 30 dollars. I’m a dumbass, really, I’m-“

“Thirty dollars, dude? For that? Are you taking the piss? I should mace the fuck out of you for what you just pulled!” I yelled

“Hey! Can someone just get this idiot out of here already so I can get some damn food already? Is that possible?” Yelled an angry man from the end of the line. Evan and Kelton looked at each other, then at me. “We’ll handle this.” Evan said, he and Evan taking the kid by the arms, and I watched them drag the kid out of the circus, his little group of friends following, all looking embarrassed.

I turned to the ginger kid, who was watching Kelton and Evan. “Hey.” I said to him, and he turned his head back to look at me. “Thanks for stepping in. My friend Evan was about to fight that kid and I didn’t really feel like getting kicked out of the circus tonight.” I thanked him

“Eh, it was nothing. It was a shitty joke.” The kid said in annoyance, and I laughed. “Yeah I didn’t really get a kick out of it either. What’s your name?” I asked him, and he smiled. “My names Jerome” he answered, giving me toothy grin, sticking out his hand. I didn’t really shake hands with a lot of kids my age, but I shook it anyway. “I’m Win-“ I started, before Jerome cut me off. “I know who you are. You’re Winrey Wayne. _Big_ fan of your work.” He said enthusiastically. I wasn’t really able to tell if he was joking or not.

“Not gonna lie, Jerome, that seemed a tad sarcastic.” I told him

“Oh, absolutely not! Really good stuff, I enjoy it” Jerome assured me, a little over dramatized in his tone. I giggled a bit before thanking him. A silence hung in the air for a bit before he gestured to the fry booth. “So, Winrey, you gonna order or not?” He teased

I finally ordered my fries and talked to Jerome for a bit, waiting for my friends to come back. It looked like they were talking to some security guards, probably explaining to them what happened and to not let those boys back in.

We joked a bit. He was definitely funny, and attractive might I add. He had this charisma about him that I appreciated. He seemed to think I was funny as well, given he laughed at every single joke I told.

I found out he lived at the circus, which I thought was cool as hell. Him, not so much, which I guess I couldn’t really blame. He probably was bored of it by now.

“What about living in Wayne Manor, huh? You practically live in a castle, princess” he joked

“It’s a little much if I’m honest. Sure it’s nice but I’ve never really understood rich people’s tastes. What’s with all the ice sculptures?”

He laughed at that. “Don’t understand rich peoples tastes? You say that as if you don’t come from extreme wealth yourself, doll” he answered, closer to me than he was before

“Well I mean, just because I am rich doesn’t mean I have to like everything a rich person likes. Though I will admit, the paintings in my house are kinda cool. I can get behind the kinda old timey shit.” I told him, smiling

“Ah, but that’s not your style, I’ve seen your art. Dark stuff. I’m _into it_.” He said, admiration in his tone.

“Yeah? Well, Jerome, I’m flattered” I answered, noticing my tone getting flirtier

“Mmhm. Glad I could brighten your day, doll.” He said, a mix of joking and what seemed like affection in his tone

That’s when Evan and Kelton made their way over to me. “Yeah, they’re not comin back.” Kelton said, then turning to Jerome. “Thanks for offering to show him your dick, man.” Kelton said, in an awkward attempt to thank him.

“Least I could do.” Jerome answered, still looking at me.

Evan cut in. “Alright, the flying Grayson’s are about to start. We should probably get going. Thanks again, uh-“ Evan addressed Jerome, stopping once he realized he never got his name.

“Jerome, this is Jerome.” I answered for him. “Before we go, Evan, do you have any cigarettes? I left mine at home” I asked him after feeling around in my pocket. Kelton didn’t smoke so I didn’t bother asking him

“I thought I told you I don’t smoke anymore?” Evan questioned

“Really? Since when?”

“Since Natalie got me to stop” Evan answered, causing me to groan. “Of course.”

“I told you, Winrey, he’s a shell of a man.” Kelton said, shaking his head.

“I got some smokes back at my trailer, if you wouldn’t mind comin’ back with me? I’m fiendin’ for a smoke break myself.” Jerome chimed in

I nodded. “Course I don’t mind. Do you guys mind waiting?” I asked, Evan giving me a weird look.

“....Didn’t we just meet him?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah but c’mon, Evan, he’s cool.”

Evan scoffed. “Oh c’mon, guys, he’s cool, look, I met him like 20 minutes ago!” Evan mocked, clearly not afraid of offending Jerome.

“Stop it, you’re being rude. It’ll be like 15 minutes, I’ll meet you guys in the tent, just save me a spot.” I told them

“Okay fine. Just watch out.” Said Evan. I knew he was referring to Jerome, who was just staying quiet through all of this.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.”

They walked away, and Jerome  and I started walking.

“Winrey Wayne smokes? I should alert the presses” Jerome teased

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t tell my butler”

———————————————

We were back at Jerome’s trailer, and we sat on his steps, smoking our cigarettes. We were having casual conversation before about 5 minutes into our smoke, a woman came up, dramatic makeup and a green dress with a matching headpiece. She looked confused to see me.

“Mom, isn’t your snake act on soon?” Jerome asked, slight annoyance in his tone.

“I came back to get my gloves, Jerome. Is that a problem with you?” She asked, slurring slightly. She looked me up and down.

“You’re that _Wayne_  girl, right?” She questioned, giving me a slight scowl. I immediately felt uncomfortable

“Hey, yeah. I uh, like your outfit. You’re a snake dancer? That’s pretty badass.” I complimented, trying to bring some levity to the tension.

She completely disregarded my question. “Very weird that you’re hanging out with _him_.” She sneered, turning her head to face Jerome, who looked perturbed. She then directed her attention back at me.

“Does she know about your creepy little crush on her, Jerome? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve walked past him on his phone looking at pictures of you. I can _tell_  you that he is definitely not your type.”

Jerome gave a wheezy laugh, turning to me. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Y’see, Lila’s drunk off her ass right now, business as usual” he bit back at her.

She slammed her fist at the side of the trailer. “ _Boy_ , I should beat your _miserable, worthless_ -“ in an act of boldness, I stood up, getting in between Lila and Jerome.

“ _Hey_! Hey! I think you should get your gloves and go. I think I just heard them announce your act.” I said, caution in my tone.

She laughed. “I don’t know who you think you are, girly, but I’m telling you, you don’t have to defend _him_.”

There was an uncomfortable amount of tension in the air, Jerome now standing up. I put my hand on his chest to create a gap between him and his mom, because for some reason I felt like he was about to get in her face. I could feel his chest heaving. He certainly looked mad.

“Hey, Jerome, I think I have to start getting back to my friends soon. We can finish smoking by the tent?” I asked, my voice a little softer. His angry expression loosened up a bit. “Yeah. Sure. That’s fine.” He answered, his voice a bit quieter, but you could tell he was trying to hold back on sounding too aggressive.

“Watch yourself.” Lila warned. I couldn’t tell if she was talking to me or him.

We walked to the tent where Evan and Kelton were, finishing our cigarettes. It was silent for a bit until I spoke.

“Are you okay?” I asked him. He gave a forced smile. “Peachy. She’s always like that.” He said. I frowned, giving him a sympathetic look. “I’m really sorry about that, Jerome. Is there anything I can do?” I asked, being sincere.

He shrugged. “I dunno. Kill her maybe?” He said, laughing some more.

I raised my eyebrow at him. “I’ll do it for 30 bucks.” I joked, referring to the incident with Hunter earlier. He laughed at that

“Sounds like a done deal.” He answered, finishing off his cigarette.

I heard them announce The flying Grayson’s, and looked inside the tent, seeing Evan and Kelton.

“I should really get back to the guys. But can I give you my number…? I really want you to call me if you need anything.” I assured him. His face lit up, but he quickly tried to hide it.

“Of course, gorgeous.” I wrote my number on the back of his cigarette pack, feeling like a girl from an indie movie as I did it, but I didn’t have anything else to write on.

“Don’t throw that out now” I jokingly scolded him.

“Oh I would _never_. In fact, I’ll just text ya right now so you have my number”

He typed on his phone for a little bit before I got a text from him, which was just a bunch of exclamation marks.

We said our goodbyes and I went to go sit with my friends, sitting and watching the show. I got a text notification, looking down, smiling when I saw it was Jerome

“ _You coming out tomorrow_?”

“ _I dunno. Should I?_ ” I texted back, feeling the red creep up into my cheeks.

“ _I think you wouldn’t regret it_  (;”

I bit my lip.

“ _Then I guess i’ll see you tomorrow_.”

Immediate reply from Jerome

“ _Can’t wait xxx_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

After the show was done, my friends and I walked around the circus for a bit. I hoped I would maybe run into Jerome, but he was nowhere to be seen, which I admittedly felt a little disappointed by.

 

I hadn’t answered his text from earlier, as I was too invested in the show. Before I could text him back however, I had already gotten a second text from him

 

“ _Your friend didn’t seem to approve of you goin off with me_ ”

 

I knew he was talking about Evan, and I immediately felt bad, although I couldn’t blame him. I’ve told Evan all of my stories about the sketchy people who have disrespected my personal space and my privacy. _But Jerome isn’t going to end up like that, right?_  I thought, and hoped

 

“ _Yeah I’m sorry about him. We’ve been friends for awhile and he’s kinda protective_ ”

 

Another almost instant reply

 

“ _What is he, your father? Jeez_ ”

 

Evan and Kelton were talking about something I wasn’t fully paying attention to, before me giggling at Jerome’s text caused Evan and Kelton to look at me.

 

“What’s funny?” Kelton asked, and being nosy, looked over my shoulder

 

“Oooh, who’s Jerome?” Kelton asked, already forgetting that he was the one who stood up to that Hunter kid earlier

 

“Aw _jeez_ , the ginger kid from earlier? You already got his number” Evan asked, the last sentence sounding more like a statement rather than a question

 

“Yeah! I don’t see what the issue is!” I defended, a smile on my face as I looked at him with wide eyes

 

“The issue is, is that that kid is _weird_ ” Evan said, a judging tone in his voice

 

“Quit calling him kid, he’s like the same age as us I’m pretty sure. And he wasn’t weird?! He literally defended me, you were right there when he did it!” I argued, feeling slightly irritated

 

“Okay yeah sure, cool, but the way he was looking at you? I’m sorry but that shit was weird.”

 

“I didn’t think he was looking at me in any certain way at all. Did you, Kelton?” I asked him

 

Kelton shook his head. “I dunno. He was just lookin’ at you like he was into you. Nothing weird about that”

 

I felt almost excited at the idea of him being interested in me, even though there were certain points where he made it pretty obvious. I hadn’t really felt anxious over a boy in a long time, but I felt an immediate connection with Jerome. More of a connection than I had felt with any other guy that I had been romantically involved with in the past. It felt odd, honestly. It felt like me meeting him was going to be a crucial part of my life. Of course, I wouldn’t tell Jerome that. I could just be idealizing things

 

“Thank you, Kelton. You’re my favorite now” I teased, looking at Evan after I said that

 

“Just bein’ honest with you, would you rather me blow smoke up your ass? Just be careful. Don’t trust too soon” Evan said, a cautious tone in his voice

 

“Dude. Who hurt you?” Kelton asked, putting his hand on his shoulder

 

“You’ve become kind of annoying, do you know that?” Evan jabbed at Kelton, half serious and half kidding

 

“I’ve missed you too.”

————————————————

Next day, Haly’s Circus, 7:30 PM

 

Jerome said to meet around his trailer around 7:30, but I had been wandering around aimlessly for about a half hour trying to find his trailer. I told him I remembered where it was, but I forgot how many other trailers were around that looked exactly the same. Right on the dot, at 7:30, I saw he was calling. I hesitated for some reason, probably out of nerves, hearing his voice and all

 

“Hey! I’m lost” I told him, trying to hide the nerves, but they seemed apparent in my tone

 

“Ah, that’s alright, my moms boozing it up here anyway, don’t want you to have to witness that again. I’ll meet you by the gate, yeah?” He said, voice a tad theatrical as always

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there” I answered, turning around, to see a boy coming out of his trailer. Oh. There he is.

 

I watched for a minute before saying something to him. He was looking inside the trailer, and even from here I could see the annoyed expression on his face. Over the phone I could hear a woman’s muffled voice, sounded like his mom, slurring, sometimes sounding aggressive.

 

I decided to speak up once I saw her start to step out of the trailer. “Hey, actually, I see you now. I’m over by the pony rides, I’ll be waving my arms.”

 

I watched him survey the area before his eyes landed on me, a wide smile appearing over his face. He turned to his mom, did an abrupt wave goodbye, and I watched as she went back inside, yelling a few things before she did.

 

I could feel red rising up to my cheeks, not being able to resist the smile coming onto my face as I watched him walk toward me

 

“I see you don’t have your bodyguards with ya! Think you can trust me that much?” Jerome asked, his voice creepy yet playful

 

“I’m not completely without defenses. I have mace!” I told him, immediately feeling comfortable with him

 

He chuckled at that, both of us turning around to walk aimlessly. “Can’t say it would do much. I kinda like how it feels” Jerome retorted

 

I looked at him with wide eyes, laughing “You’ve been maced before???” I asked, hoping and god damn praying it wasn’t because he was a creep

 

“Oh yeah, did it to m’self. Wanted to see how it felt” He answered nonchalantly, grinning at me

 

“Are you fucking with me?” I asked, all of the sudden very curious, as one would be

 

“I am not. Maced myself right in the face when I was 16. Had to be taken to the hospital and my mom not only had a cow, but the entire _barn_. The sting felt kinda nice though”

 

 _Oh, shit, he’s not kidding_ , I thought. I felt weird about how that didn’t unsettle or unnerve me in any way

 

“You’re a class A certified dumbass then” I joked

 

He giggled, casually throwing an arm around me, which sent butterflies to my stomach

 

“Guilty as charged, angel face.” He said, turning his head to me and winking.

 

He looked me up and down for a moment, and I understood what Kelton meant when he said Jerome looked at me as if he was into me.

 

“Can I take ya somewhere real quick?” Jerome asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

 

More butterflies

 

“Depends, am I gonna end up on missing posters if I say yes?”

 

“Damn it! How’d you know?!”

 

Obviously picking up that he was kidding, I picked up my phone, pretending to dial 911 “hello, police?”

 

We joked around some more as he led us in a direction that led out of the gate, off into the parking lot, until we eventually reached the top of a hill, which was a pain in the ass to climb to the top of.

 

Once we finally got to the top, We both sat down, me being more of breath than he was.

 

“Holy shit, is this how you get your workouts?” I asked, breathing heavily

 

“Nah. Just like to come up here, clear my head, get away from my mom and everyone at the circus. They kinda annoy the shit out of me” Jerome admitted, sitting down next to me.

 

“I gathered that much with your mom. But what’s wrong with people at the circus?” I questioned

 

“Oh, there’s just this fucking absurd little feud between the families here, I’m not even sure what it’s about anymore, nor do I give a rats ass. They’re also a lot of drama about who’s fucking who, who’s dating who, yadda yadda yadda. Petty teenage stuff.”

 

I chuckled, kinda reminding me of my own friend group, which had a lot of friend hopping.

 

“I mean, _you_  are a teenager. You can’t tell me that you haven’t had that situation before, given all of the attractive girl performers there” I said, feeling a little insecure all of a sudden.

 

He raised his eyebrow, looking at me, a smirk on his face. “Not _nearly_  as attractive as a certain someone.” He answered, his demeanor very flirty all of a sudden

 

My face was definitely red at this point. “Yeah? Who?” I asked, playing coy.

 

“C’mon. You, obviously. Duh”

 

I scooted a little closer, feeling a bit more brave

 

“You think so?” I asked, voice l asked, sounding a little too flattered

 

“Oh, attractive is an understatement, angel face. I’ve always kinda had a lil crush on ya, if I’m honest, ever since you went public with your art. I just think you’re a _rreeaall_ swell gal” his voice practically a purr at that last part.

 

There was a pause. For some reason all I could think to do was stare at him.

 

He raised his brow, then smiled at me. “Too forward?” He asked in a honeyed tone

 

“Not at all. In fact, I kinda like you too.” I admitted

 

His smile turned wider, scooting closer to me so that our legs were touching.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, doll. Because, y’know, I’d like to start seeing you more”

 

“Yeah? I’d like that too”

 

 _Don’t trust too soon_ , Evans voice played back in my head shortly. Words that I quickly disregarded as Jerome put his arm back around me, lips on mine, something I took no issue with. I could feel a smile form on his lips as he was kissing me before he pulled away after a couple seconds, his face brightening.

 

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

  


ahhhh i hope you guys are enjoying this so far, i’m rly excited about future chapters for this story. any kind of feedback is appreciated (as long as its not mean lol) !!

thanks for reading !

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Why are you working? It’s your week off Winrey” Bruce asked me as I was kneeling on the floor, overalls and hands covered in paint, adding some details to a painting I had started a while ago for an art gallery I had coming up in a couple weeks.

 

“It’s pretty much done anyway, I’m just polishing it up a bit” I told my brother, standing up and stepping back to view my work. “Do you like it?” I asked him, turning my head at him as he stepped closer to get a better look 

 

“It’s kinda creepy” He said bluntly, and I gave a small laugh. “You say that about all of them” 

 

“That’s because all of them are creepy” he stated plainly, which I wasn’t offended by. Most of my work was centered around horror/shock value, or was just meant to be creepy. Yeah, I could paint other things, and did sometimes. But this was what I enjoyed the most. Mostly because of the reactions, both good and bad. It was almost therapeutic in a way

 

All of the sudden, my phone started ringing, and I looked to see it was Jerome. I looked at Bruce and started walking out of my room. 

 

“I’ll be right back, k? Don’t touch that” I told him, pointing to my painting, answering my phone as I headed down the stairs 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” I started 

 

“I’m  _ bored _ . What are you doin right now honeybun?” Jerome asked, and I felt myself get giddy at the cringey yet somehow endearing nickname 

 

“Just painting. What did you have in mind? I can be done in like an hour” I told him, even though I was pretty much done with my painting, but I was gonna need that hour to clean myself up considering I was covered in paint and was looking pretty rough

 

“You’re working? On your week off? I thought this week was for all play and no work” Jerome pointed out, not answering my question 

 

“It’s not really work if I enjoy it, isn’t it? I really do wanna finish this painting though so I can come see you sooner. I’ll meet you by the usual place, yeah?” I asked, referring to the circus entrance 

 

“I’ll be there waiting with open arms, princess” he said playfully, and before I could answer, it sounded like Jerome’s mom had started talking to him, and he abruptly hung up

 

I considered texting and asking if everything was alright, knowing how his mom could be, before Alfred came into the living room 

 

“I see you’ve been busy” Alfred remarked, noticing my disheveled appearance and paint covered outfit 

 

“I’m gonna clean myself up soon, I’m going out with Evan and Kelton again” I lied, trying not to seem nervous 

 

“I’m glad you’re socializing as much as you have been. I was starting to worry that you were gonna start going stir crazy up in that room of yours” Alfred said 

 

Yes, I’d been lying to Alfred about seeing Jerome. I felt bad but I knew how he was. Whenever I started hanging out with a new person, Alfred wanted to know every single thing about them, and wanted to meet them too. I had only been hanging out with Jerome for a week, and I didn’t want to freak him out by bringing him to meet Alfred so soon. It was like meeting a parent

 

“Yeah well, that’s all about to come to an end soon. I’m almost dreading Monday” I told Alfred, feeling slight anxiety wash over me thinking about all the work I’d have to catch up on once Monday approached. I was behind on my school stuff too, but that was a little more flexible sense I was homeschooled 

 

“Don’t think about it too much. It’s Friday night, you go on and have fun with your friends” He encouraged, before Bruce had called for him, and I left to go get ready 

  
  


————————————-

5:30 PM, Haly’s circus 

 

I was slightly late, which I had let Jerome know I was going to be, which I got no reply to. Which I found a bit odd considering he pretty much always replied to me, but I didn’t think too much on it. 

 

I waited at the gate, feeling weird being at the circus when it wasn’t open yet. It kind of felt eerie 

 

15 more minutes had passed by. I had texted Jerome and let him know I was here, and tried to call. No answer 

 

_ Is he ghosting me _ ? I worriedly thought, jumping to conclusions.  _ No, Winrey, you guys were totally normal just an hour ago _ I tried reasoning with myself, my leg starting to bounce 

 

I waited ten more minutes before I got too anxious and decided to seek out his trailer. 

 

When I finally got to it, the closer I got, the clearer I could hear yelling. It sounded like things were being thrown, and Lila sounded more pissed than any other time I had witnessed her being mad 

 

I decided to intervene once I heard Jerome starting to shout back, and heard more things being thrown. I pounded on the trailer door, hearing loud footsteps approaching before the door was thrown open

 

“ _ You!” _ Lila began, pointing her finger in my face, and I felt taken aback at the reaction 

 

She turned back to Jerome. “I don’t want you hanging out with her anymore! I swear ever since you’ve been seeing her, you’ve somehow become even more of a heathen! What, you get a hold of some pussy and all of the sudden you think you’re hot shit!?” she spat, and I decided enough was enough

 

“Hey! You know what? I’ve come around here every day, and almost  _ every _ time, you’ve been fucking  _ awful _ to your own  _ son _ . I can take the bitchy comments towards me, but I am  _ not  _ going to sit here and just watch you mistreat him” I said firmly, getting closer to her, any feelings of intimidation she had instilled in me before completely gone.

 

She looked at me for a moment before she smirked, and then chuckled. 

 

“Let me tell you something, honey. You may think you have my son figured out after a week of frolicking around with him, but let me remind you that I am his goddamn  _ mother _ . I know him better than anyone. One day, he is going to reveal his true colors to you, and you’re gonna be sorry you ever got involved with him. You’ll see sooner or later.” She said in a low voice, scowling at me. 

 

I didn’t know what to say as I looked back at her. I looked past Jerome to see him staring at me with a look that I couldn’t quite describe. It was a look of adoration mixed with wonder. It seemed like he didn’t even hear what his mom had just said about him. And if he did, it didn’t matter to him

 

Lila turned back to Jerome. “Go off and have your fun. Find somewhere else to sleep tonight. You’re not welcome back here for the rest of the day” She asserted, standing by the door and watching him walk out, Jerome giving her a death glare the whole time until she closed the door. My hand had a grip on his arm, before I took his hand and gently urged him to follow me away from the trailer. 

 

I wanted to hug him. He seemed so frustrated, and I understood. We walked in silence for a minute before I spoke up 

 

“What...what happened? Like, what started all that? I’ve seen her mad and I’ve seen her crab at you, but never like that” I ventured, my voice soft. 

 

“I’d really rather not talk about it right now, pigeon.” He answered, sounding slightly irritated, and I didn’t dare go further. He’d talk about it when he was ready. 

 

“Where are you gonna sleep tonight?” I asked 

 

“Probably just gonna roam the city like I usually do when she does this.” He answered 

 

I looked at him sadly. “She’s done this before?”

 

He didn’t answer. He let go of my hand, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and I walked beside him for a minute before I stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks 

 

“I don’t want you to worry about all that right now, okay? I’m not gonna just let you wander the streets alone all night, we’ll figure something out. For now I just want us to have a good time and forget about all of the bullshit that just happened.” I told him, trying my best to comfort him. It seemed to work as he gave me a half smile, putting his hand on my cheek and kissing me on the forehead. 

 

“Alrighty then.” He started, looking around and then back at me. “What did you have in mind doll?” He asked, and right then, my phone rang. It was Evan 

 

“Gimme a sec” I told Jerome, answering the call 

 

“Hey, whats up?” I asked Evan

 

“Not much right now, Kelton is coming over soon, was wondering if you wanted to come hang out” He asked me 

 

I felt bad that I was going to have to decline, given this is the third day in a row that he’s tried to make plans with me, but I had been with Jerome every time 

 

“You’re gonna be really annoyed with me, but I’m actually with Jerome right now” I told him, looking back at Jerome who had wandered off and was sitting on a bench further away from me 

 

“I figured. What about Kelton and I, remember us?” Evan asked sarcastically, and I immediately felt bad. I told him that this week we were gonna hang out a lot but I had just been hanging out with Jerome the entire time.

 

“I know, I’m sorry Evan, it’s just you keep catching me when I’ve already made plans with him” I explained, before getting an idea 

 

“Hey, actually, why don’t….why don’t i just like, invite Jerome along? I know you got kind of a weird feeling from him at first but I think if you just gave him a chance you’d really like him” I said, trying to convince him. Evan stayed quiet for a couple seconds before answering 

 

“You sure he’s cool?” He asked, sounding hesitant 

 

“I’m positive. I wouldn’t bring anyone around your place unless I was 100% comfortable with them” I reasoned, not expecting Evan to reply with anything other than a “no”

 

“But you’ve only known him for a week-“

 

I cut him off right there. “Nuh-uh! I don’t wanna hear it! You knew Natalie for like two weeks before you brought her around and I didn’t say shit. If you guys don’t click then whatever, fine, but at least give him a chance” I persisted, feeling annoyed at his lack of trust. 

 

“Alright, fine” Evan caved before continuing. “But only because you seem really into this guy. I’ll see you guys in a few” Evan answered before hanging up

 

I walked over to Jerome, sitting down by him 

 

“So, that was Evan” I started 

 

“Your boyfriend?” He teased “Or no, wait, your bodyguard” 

 

“More like the last one”, I joked. “He wants to know if you wanna come hang out with us tonight? It will just be me, you Evan and Kelton” I said, making it sound like it was Evans idea rather than mine 

 

“Funny. Last interaction we had I didn’t think he’d be too keen on inviting me over” Jerome answered, leaning his back against the table, tilting his head at me 

 

“Okay, yeah, it took some convincing” I admitted. “But I’d still really like it if you’d come. I think you guys would end up getting along really well. If it’s awkward we can leave. No pressure if you don’t want to though” I assured him 

 

“ _ Eh.  _ I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Beats hangin out around here” Jerome said, gesturing to our surroundings. “I’m sure my amazing people skills and charming personality will win them over anyhow. Seems to work on you so far” Jerome boasted, taking my hand in his, swinging our arms as we walked to my car

 

I smiled before answering, glad to see that he was seemingly in a better mood. “Don’t flatter yourself” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

When Jerome and I had pulled up to Evan’s house, I was surprised to see two other cars that wasn’t his or Kelton’s.

 

We went out to the backyard where we heard music and people laughing, to see some other people from my friend group there, which included a girl named Amanda, and Evan’s girlfriend Natalie, who gave me a weird look when she saw I was approaching

 

“Winrey?? Is that you??” Amanda had said, running up to me with open arms, which caught me off guard considering I wasn’t too close with Amanda

 

“Oh my god, it’s so good to see you! It’s been forever!” She exclaimed, slurring, and I smelled alcohol on her breath.  _That would explain the overly friendly behavior_

 

I tried to seem friendly as she hugged me, me returning the hug awkwardly as I smiled at her as she pulled back. She hadn’t even acknowledged Jerome‘s presence. “Hey Amanda, how have things-?”

 

Before I could finish, she turned around back to the group, spreading out her arms. “Hey guys, Winrey is here!” Amanda yelled, which earned a mixed variety of greetings towards me

 

Evan got up from his seat and walked over to us, looking a bit sheepish

 

“What gives? I thought it was just gonna be the four of us” I asked Evan

 

“Be mad at Kelton, not me, he’s the one who told them there was a get together at my place. I didn’t even know it was happening until they showed up”

 

I felt incredibly annoyed. It wasn’t that I didn’t like Natalie and Amanda, I just wasn’t as close with them. I’m pretty sure the only reason Amanda was here was because she was friends with Natalie

 

I looked over at Jerome, who had been silently observing the group behind us.

 

“If you want to leave I understand” I assured Jerome

 

“We just got here, might as well stick around” Jerome answered, before turning his attention to Evan. “Got any ice cream?”

 

___________

 

We were about an hour into our night, and I was extremely relieved that it was going well so far. Jerome was a crowd pleaser, as every joke he told was making everyone laugh. He certainly wasn’t shy, but I already knew that

 

The uneasiness Evan had with Jerome seemed to had faded away. The more the night went on the more he would engage with him, which at one point I had mouthed “ _I told you so_ ” to Evan, to which Evan responded by gesturing to Jerome, followed by a thumbs up

 

Jerome was sitting up by a log with his arm around me while I laid my head on his shoulder, when Natalie piped up for only the third time tonight. She had been short in all her responses tonight, and overall just acting weird

 

“So, are you two like, a thing?” Natalie asked flatly, which caused Jerome to look at me

 

“We’re into each other, if that’s what you’re asking” Jerome answered, looking back to Natalie

 

“Well I mean yeah, that’s obviously what I was asking” Natalie snapped back.  _Huh. Unnecessarily bitchy, but alright._

 

Jerome didn’t seem to notice the annoyed response, Evan trying to change the subject before Natalie piped in again

 

“I just think it’s funny.”

 

I looked at her, confused with her remark. “You think what’s funny?”

 

“I mean, socially, you disappear for like, two months, and when you come back all of the sudden you decide to pop back up with this guy that Evan said you’ve only known for like a week” Natalie rebuked, while Evan sat there awkwardly.

 

I looked at her, taken aback with the sudden aggressive nature. “Well, Natalie, I would think Evan would have _also_ told you that I’ve been extremely busy with my art for the past two months” I informed her, trying to keep my voice calm

 

She scoffed at that. “Right, your art. Heard you make a lot of money off of that. Because you totally need it” She jeered, voice dripping with sarcasm at that last part. “Could have helped Evan get a new car. Oh, did you know Evan got into a car accident last month? No, I bet you didn’t. You would if you were a good friend and got outside yourself every so often. You honestly baffle me” 

 

I was completely thrown for a loop by her. I didn’t know if it was because she had a couple drinks in her or what, but she was coming at me hard

 

“Natalie, did I _do_ something to you? I don’t understand why you’re so mad right now” I questioned, everyone else still silent

 

“I think I’ve made it pretty damn clear” Natalie bit back, and I looked to Evan in confusion, to which he just stared at the ground. Why wasn’t he saying something?

  
  


“Do you think you’re just threatened that someone who is more talented, more attractive, and seemingly more intelligent than you is so close to your boyfriend, girly?” Jerome started, and I looked up at him with wide eyes. _Damn. Well that went south real quick,_  I thought

 

“Hey, back up dude, don’t talk to my girlfriend like that” Evan defended, and I glared at him, mad at now he was so quick to jump to Natalie’s defense but didn’t once speak up for me

 

“Excuse me? I’m sorry but who the fuck are you to say that to me? Evan didn’t even want you here weirdo” Natalie snapped at Jerome

 

Jerome smiled widely at her, tilting his head. “ _Natalie_ ”, he began, “Is it difficult being so unsure of yourself? To know that if Winrey here were to just give Evan one longing look that she could easily take him away from you? I mean, that’s the real reason you’re so opposed to me being around here, _right,_ Evan? You’ve had a thing for Winrey for years and you can’t stand that it only took me a week to get to get where I’m at with her.” Jerome said venomously, earning shocked faces from everyone except for Evan, who just looked mad as hell, and Natalie who couldn’t have looked more offended

 

“You have absolutely _zero_  fucking clue what you’re talking about. I was starting to get cool with you until you started spewing all of this bullshit. Get the fuck out and kindly never come back” Evan snapped, standing up

 

“Evan, c’mon man, let’s just-“ Kelton tried to reason, but I had already grabbed my bag and started to head out.

 

“It’s fine, Kelton. I don’t wanna sit and listen to this shit any longer. Really fun night, guys” I scoffed, giving one last glare at Evan, who went inside the house with Natalie and Jessica following. Kelton stood there, not knowing who to follow, giving me a lost look

 

“I don’t know what the fuck that was about, Winrey! I’ll try to talk to him!” Kelton shouted after me before running back into the house.

 

Jerome and I walked down Evan’s long driveway to my car, my arms crossed as I stared straight ahead. It was silent until Jerome spoke up.

 

“I’m not sorry about what I said.” He admitted, and I sighed

 

“Evan’s probably pissed at me right now.”

 

Jerome started walking in front of me, facing me with a puzzled look.

 

“Why would he be mad at _you_?”

 

I gave a humorless laugh. “Because I didn’t defend Natalie to you.”

 

Jerome scoffed at that. “He didn’t exactly rush to your defense either, doll”

 

I didn’t say anything to that. I was honestly kinda hurt that Evan hadn’t stood up for me. Was it because he agreed with what Natalie was saying?

 

I walked in silence for a couple more seconds. “I appreciate you standing up for me, but you didn’t have to go that far” I told him, looking at him in the eyes now.

 

He stopped in front of me, causing me to stop. He got closer to me, his height towering over in comparison to mine.

 

“Maybe so. But I’m never going to let anyone disrespect you, angel face. You’re my _girl_.” He told me, hooking his finger under my chin.

 

I felt intense butterflies at his words, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. Jerome gave a slight groan, one hand finding its way to the back of my head while the other had a tight grip on my lower back. We kissed for a couple more seconds before I pulled back, pulling him into a hug as he leaned against the hood of my car, hugging me back.

 

I pulled away, yawning. “Alright, I’m beat. I’ll get you back to your-“ I started, about to say I’d take him home, before realizing he wasn’t welcome at his home tonight. Great.

 

“Fuck! I forgot, Lila kicked you out. Where the hell are you gonna go??” I asked worriedly

 

“I told you, I’ll just explore the city. No biggie” Jerome assured, shrugging

 

“No, no, I’m not gonna just drop you off there. Just let me think for a little bit”

 

I sat and pondered, before I got an idea. A dumb idea maybe, but it was all I could think of.

 

“Alright. I thought of something. I could get grounded for a million years if I get caught, but, I don’t think I will. Hopefully.”

 

Jerome raised an eyebrow at me, and I shook my head. “Just get in the car” I told him, to which he shrugged and compiled, getting into my car, leaving Evan’s house, which when I looked back, I could see Evan watching us leave through his window

———————————————-

I pulled into my driveway, turning off my car and looking at Jerome, feeling nervous for what I was about to attempt.

 

Jerome looked at my house, and then excitedly back at me once he figured out what was going on. “Oh, you’re so  _bad_ ” he teased, giggling, looking around at his surroundings.

 

“Shut up, I wasn’t about to just drop you off in the city at this time. We’re gonna have to be dead quiet. How fast can you hide? Just in case Alfred or Bruce wakes up” I asked

 

“Pretty fast, I do it all the time when I’m trying to get away from my mom” Jerome said, laughing at the comment

 

“Oh Jerome that’s not _funny_ ” I said disapprovingly, getting my stuff as I got out of the car

 

We got up to the door, and I halted Jerome. “Wait here, I’m gonna make sure no ones downstairs” I whispered, getting my key out and opening the door, peeking my head inside

 

Once I saw that no one was around, I looked back at him and gave him the signal that the coast was clear.

 

I very softly tiptoed, urging him to do the same, and he did so in an exaggerated manner, then stopping to look around the house

 

“What would you do if I just tipped this over?” Jerome whispered, pointing to a stone bust that was sitting on a shelf

 

“I’d murder you, now _come on_ ” I hissed, making him chuckle as he followed me carefully up the stairs

 

I was looking around frantically, occasionally telling him to hide, each time a false alarm.

 

“Goodness, you’re a nervous wreck right now” Jerome said, amused.

 

“That’s because I’ve never snuck anyone in here before.” I admitted

 

“ _Ooooooh_. I’m your first then?” He whispered in my ear, teasing

 

After what felt like an eternity, we finally reached my room, and I closed the door behind me quietly

 

Jerome looked around my room in awe, going around running his fingers across pictures I had on my walls, along with other objects in my room. I turned on my fan and then my TV for some extra sound so that Jerome and I didn’t have to whisper to each other

 

“ _Very_ different compared to the rest of your house” he remarked, referring to some of the more outlandish decor in my room

 

“Yeah, I can’t tell you how much my parents hated coming in here” I told Jerome, realizing that was the first time I had even mentioned my parents to him

 

I changed the subject quickly before Jerome could answer, knowing me and how I could get emotional if I got too into the subject of my parents

 

“Ugh, we should have thought this through more. What are you going to wear to sleep?” I asked, looking at him in his jeans and his zip up hoodie

 

“I don’t mind sleeping in the nude, gorgeous” he told me, grinning at me and giving me a wink. I felt a slight burning in my cheeks before I shook my head at him

 

“Yeah, I bet you wouldn’t mind that at all” I said back, my tone coming off more flirty than I intended it to. I tried to ignore the look he was giving me, going into my closet, trying to find some of my baggier sweatpants

 

I found a pair of grey sweatpants that were a couple sizes larger than I normally wore, ones I mainly used for lounging around, and threw them to Jerome

 

“Here, these should fit”

 

Jerome smiled at me, starting to take off his pants in front of me

 

“Wait, no no, go change in my closet!” I rushed, feeling embarrassed at the skittish nature of my behaviour

 

Jerome looked at me amused before laughing. “I wasn’t gonna take off my boxers, relax” Jerome assured, and when his pants were around his ankles, he stopped for a moment, looking up at me with a mischievous smile. “Unless you’d like me to”

 

“Just put the sweatpants on” I said quietly, going into my closet, shutting the door to change into my PJ’s.

 

When I came out, Jerome was already snuggled beneath my covers, his arms stretched out behind his head.

 

I turned off my light, turning on my floor lamp, which gave the room a soft orange glow

 

“You trying to set the mood?” Jerome purred

 

“No, I just like how it looks. Also, you’re on my side” I teased, going over to get under the covers with him, feeling my heart fluttering a bit being so close to him as he scooted closer

 

“Well, now I’m over here. That better beautiful?” He asked me, pulling me close to him, our noses almost touching as he looked directly into my pupils

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. This is nice” I said softly, examining every freckle, every detail of his face

 

“I never did thank you for defending me to my mom. No one’s ever done that for me before” Jerome admitted, and I felt angry at the fact that no one had once stepped in to help him.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Jerome. I’m always going to defend you. You’ve got me. You know that, right?”

 

“ _Oh_ , I know. I know I’ve got you” Jerome told me fondly, letting his fingers stroke through my hair, and I gave a content sigh as I snuggled against his chest, my body completely pressed against him, him giving a small sound of approval.

 

I felt so peaceful, content, as I listened to his steady breathing, and I couldn’t help but smile. Jerome had muttered something, something I didn’t quite hear, given I was drifting off into sleep.

 

“Hmm? Did you say something?” I asked Jerome sleepily, to which he stroked my hair again.

 

“Nothing important, dollface. You just sleep”

 

And almost right after, my eyes fluttered shut, drifting into sleep, falling asleep feeling like I was exactly where I needed to be, hoping this feeling would last a while

  
  
  


authors note: the next couple of chapters are when shit starts goin downnnn. hope you guys are enjoying this so far. kudos and comments are appreciated 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up around 8:00 AM and turned over to see that Jerome was no longer laying beside me. Confused, I looked around my room to see my sweatpants I had let him borrow on the foot of my bed, a note laying on top of them.

 

“ _Caught a bus home, figured I’d leave before the others woke up. Thanks for the sleepover dollface (; I’ll be seeing you soon”_

_-Jerome”_

 

I was a little disappointed that he didn’t wake me up to say goodbye, but smiled at the note he left me as I put it on my bedside table.

 

I felt a bit of worry, thinking about Jerome going back home after the event that took place with his mom yesterday. I stared at his contact name in my phone, debating whether or not it would be clingy of me to call him after I had just spent the majority of yesterday with him, but I had too much of a nagging feeling to make sure he was okay for me to just ignore it

 

I pressed the call button on his contact, and when it rang on for a long time, I started to get anxious. I thought about leaving a message when he ended up not answering, but instead for some reason hung up

 

I hoped he didn’t have to deal with his mom too badly when he got home, but knowing Lila, the chances of that were very slim. A million thoughts of what could be happening raced through my head

  


_“Why do you always have to rush to the worst possible conclusion? If anything, he could just be sleeping”_ I tried reasoning with myself, getting snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone vibrating,  when I thought it would be Jerome, but that feeling quickly faded when I saw Kelton’s name instead of his

  


_I tried talking to Evan but I don’t know what his deal is. He’s upset that you let Jerome talk to Natalie like that and that’s all he would say. I’m sorry win :/_

  
  


I had almost forgotten about what happened last night and that I was even mad at Evan in the first place. I felt agitated at Evan failing to realize that he, was in fact, the one at fault here

  


_Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. Thanks anyway for trying_ I typed back

  
  


I needed a distraction, something to keep me from calling Evan myself and going off on him, but I had nothing planned for the day. I still hadn’t heard from Jerome. I tried texting him once, and calling him again. No answer each time

 

Eventually I started painting, and before I knew it, hours had already passed, it was dark out, and I had finished an entire project. I checked my phone to see if Jerome had tried contacting me. Still nothing

 

I wasn’t normally one to get antsy if I didn’t hear from someone, but given the circumstances Jerome lived in, and the fact that he usually didn’t take this long, my anxiety was starting to get the better of me.

  


Just as I was starting to pace my room, my phone rang, and I was confused to see it was a number coming from the GCPD. I knew the detective there, Jim Gordon, and he was a good family friend, but he never called me from the police station number

 

“Hello?” I started

 

“Winrey?” The voice said back, and I recognized it immediately, making me light up

  


“Jerome?” I answered, feeling relieved to hear his voice

 

“Sorry if you’ve tried getting ahold of me, gorgeous. I was out and about today and at one point my phone died” he explained, and I immediately felt silly for worrying so much.

 

“No it’s fine, I’m just glad to know you’re safe-Or, wait, _are_ you safe? You’re calling me from the GCPD” I questioned

  


“It’s a bit of a situation, doll, I’d rather-“

 

“You’re not hurt, are you _?”_ I cut him off, all of the sudden feeling very protective

 

“ _I’m_ fine _,_ honeybun” he assured me, which made me all the more confused. He wasn’t giving me a whole lot of an explanation

 

“You gotta tell me what’s going on, Jerome. Did you get into trouble? Does your mom know you’re there?”

 

I heard someone talking to him briefly before he answered. “Apparently I’m getting _cut off_ , darlin”, he answered, sounding slightly annoyed. “Just come on down to the station, alright? I’ll tell you everything then” he told me

  


I felt frustrated at how I still knew so little about what was going on, feeling the anxiety I had been feeling all day starting up again

 

“Okay. I’ll be there soon. I _really_ hope you’re okay, Jer-“

 

I was hung up on before I could finish, assuming it was because of whoever was telling him to get off the phone. I fixed myself up real quick, grabbing my purse and coat, rushing down the stairs, hoping I could get out the door without Alfred asking too many questions

 

“What’s got you in such a rush?” Alfred called from the living room, making me turn to him

 

“I’m, uh,…...going to meet Evan and Kelton again. We’re going to see a movie” I answered, hearing how shady I sounded

 

“She’s lying” Bruce said simply, causing me to glare at him

 

“I am _not_ ”, I started, “I just-I have to go-it’s-“ I started, for some reason tripping over my words, not being able to lie as well as I have this past week

 

I turned to Alfred and sighed. “Okay. So, I haven’t been totally honest with you” I admitted

 

“Really had to drag that out of you” Bruce said sarcastically

 

“Be quiet and eat your _crustless_ grilled cheese” I snapped at him, before further explaining myself to Alfred

 

“Look, I met a _boy_ this past week who’s ended up being pretty important to me, and I think he needs me right now. He’s at the GCPD, that’s all I know. I _promise_ I’ll call you when I find out more, but I told him I’d be there soon, so I kind of need you to be cool about this right now” I told him quickly, trying to get out the door

 

He gave me a strange look. “So, what I’m gathering is that you haven’t been seeing your friends, but instead this mystery boy, who I know _nothing_ about-“

 

“His name is Jerome. Now you know _one_ thing”

 

Alfred gave me a warning look. “Winrey, you realize that you’re going to have some explaining to do later, yes?” He told me

 

“Yes, I know, but right now it’s urgent. He wants me there with him”

 

He thought for a moment before nodding. “Go on ahead then. Call me when you know everything”

 

“I will. Thank you, Alfred”

  


I got into my car, checking myself in the mirror before I left, heading down to the GCPD

  
  
a/n: jerome in the next chapter (;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

I parked my car in the GCPD parking lot, speed walking through the doors, stopping once I saw the scene before me, taking it all in

  
  


_ Everyone _ from the circus was here it seemed, in full costume and makeup, different people going in and out of interrogation rooms, hearing chatter all around me

 

In my shock, I had forgotten why I had even come here to begin with in the first place for a split second. I surveyed the area for Jerome, which proved to be difficult with everything going on

 

I felt relieved when my eyes finally landed on Jerome, although I didn’t fully recognize him at first. His hair was parted differently, more smoothed down, and he was dressed a lot differently than he usually was. He was sitting by himself on a bench, looking at his surroundings.

 

“Jerome!” I yelled, causing him to look around until his eyes landed on me. When he saw me, he stood up, walking on over to him, and I gently placed my hand on his arm, lightly rubbing back my hand back  and forth

 

“What’s going on? Why is the whole circus here?” I asked, hearing the concern in my own voice 

 

Jerome looked at me for a bit before shifting his eyes, looking back at me. “They’re holding an investigation. My moms dead.” 

  
  
  


Just as soon as he said it, my eyes widened momentarily, mouth slightly open, blinking at him out of shock. Silence hung between us for a bit, as he just stared at me. I tried to think of words to say, trying to get past my initial shock 

 

He continued before I did. “Her snake led me and detective Gordon to her body. Someone killed her” 

 

I felt a crushing amount of sadness running through me at his words, trying to fight tears, empathy washing over me 

 

I pulled him into a tight hug, stroking the back of his head. He didn’t hug me back as tight, but still hugged me back regardless 

 

“Jerome, that’s  _ horrible _ . Oh my  _ God.. _ I-“ 

 

I was cut off by someone yelling my name from behind me. 

 

“Winrey?” I heard, turning around to see Jim Gordon, walking towards me, looking confused at my being here 

 

I pulled away from Jerome, still standing beside him. “Hey Jim” I greeted him, not saying much, given I was more concerned with the issue at hand 

 

“You two know each other?” He asked 

 

“Yes sir” Jerome answered for me, his voice all of the sudden a softer tone, something I’ve never heard him do before. I was a bit taken back by his use of the word  _ sir  _

 

“He called a little bit ago. Just found out about everything” I explained to him

 

Jim nodded. “Well, you can hang around for a little longer, but I think the only people who should be here right now are the people who were present at the circus grounds” Jim told me, and I furrowed my brows at him 

 

“A  _ little  _ longer? I’m not just gonna  _ leave  _ him” I argued

 

Jim sighed. “Winrey, this is police business, I don’t think-“ 

 

I cut him off, turning to Jerome. “ _ One  _ second” I said, going up to Jim, pulling him to the side 

 

“Are you  _ kidding? _ He just saw his mom’s dead body no more than an hour ago, and he  _ doesn’t  _ have anyone else to be here for him right now. I  _ refuse  _ to let him be alone” 

 

“He won’t be alone, Winrey, there are people from the circus here and-“

 

“Right now he needs someone who _cares_ about him. _My_ parents were murdered, Jim, and even though I didn’t witness it firsthand like Bruce had to, I wouldn’t have done well alone when I found out. _I’m not leaving_ _him”_ I affirmed, crossing my arms at him. 

 

Jim sighed, knowing that I wasn’t going anywhere. “I see where you’re coming from.” He started, looking back at Jerome, who was watching us converse. 

 

“Does Alfred know where you are? If you’re staying you’re gonna be here all night” he told me. 

 

“I said I’d call him. But he knows I’m here” 

 

Jim nodded. “Alright. It’s gonna be a long night, make yourself comfortable. Also, Jerome stays, so don’t go anywhere outside of police grounds” Jim asserted

 

“Can we go in my car at least?” 

 

“That’s fine. Nowhere outside of that though. We’ll be pulling Jerome for questioning every so often, see if he can give us anything that may help solve this.” 

 

I nodded in understanding, and he walked away. I walked back over to Jerome, sitting next to him. 

 

“Do you want to go in my car? It’s kinda hectic in here. Figured you’d want to go somewhere quieter, considering…everything” I asked softly

 

“Read my mind, dollface” Jerome answered, and we both got up to head out to my car

———————————————

 

For someone who just saw his mom’s corpse, Jerome was oddly talkative. He was in the passenger seat, which was leaned all the way back, laying so that his feet rested on the seat of the chair, and his head in my lap. I looked down at his face, listening intently as he talked my head off about various topics. Any topic besides his mom 

 

I didn’t  _ dare  _ question it. Maybe this was his way of coping. Maybe it hadn’t fully set in yet. From the short time I’ve known Jerome, I’ve learned he wasn’t a very emotional person. Energetic, yes, talkative,  _ absolutely _ . 

 

All of the sudden, Jerome shot up, looking at my glovebox. “What kinda stuff ya got in here?” Jerome wondered, opening up my glovebox, rummaging through it 

 

“Oh, Jerome, be careful, I’m pretty sure there’s a knife somewhere-“

  
  


Literally right as I said that, Jerome pulled out a rather sharp pocket sized blade, examining it at different angles, looking at it with wonder

 

“What are you doing with  _ knives  _ in your car, beautiful?” Jerome asked in amusement, still looking at it 

 

“Well I mean you never know, around  _ here”  _ I reasoned, “Doesn’t hurt to have it”

 

“It sure  _ doesn’t _ ” Jerome answered before going on

 

“Ya ever had to knife someone, gorgeous?” Jerome asked, genuinely curious

 

I shook my head no, taking the blade from him, worried he was gonna accidentally cut himself, to which he looked at me, confused, but didn’t say anything 

 

“Not yet, fortunately. I wouldn’t want it to come to that” I told him. “I wish I didn’t have to take anything with me at all when I went places, but I’ve had enough bad experiences that it would be dumb if I didn’t” 

 

“Oh, believe  _ me,  _ Winnie, I know. I’ve witnessed it” 

 

I chuckled a bit. “Oh yeah, Hunter. How could I forget?” 

 

“ _ Ah,  _ well, there’s him, yeah.  _ But,  _ there’s been  _ one  _ other time, actually” Jerome revealed, and I looked at him in confusion 

 

“What? But we just met last week” 

 

“I’m gettin there” Jerome started. “Do you remember that showing you had four, maybe five months ago, pigeon? The one near that overpriced coffee shop” 

 

I knew what he was talking about right away. “Yeah, I remember. That’s the event that made me get heavier security in the first place, this guy tried to cop a feel, among other things” I started, feeling a bit of disgust. “I heard there was this guy who saw what went down and confronted the guy after, scared the shit out of him apparently. I never found out the full details of that though, or who the guy was, I wish I-“ 

 

I stopped in my tracks when I looked over at Jerome, who was smirking at me. Then a realization dawned on me. 

 

“Wait.  _ Get out _ . You were at that event? That was  _ you?!” _ I asked, looking at him with wide eyes

 

“Bingo!” Jerome said, almost proud 

 

I looked at him with wide eyes, a small smile playing on my lips 

 

“What-what did you even  _ say  _ to him? People were telling me he looked like he was gonna pee his pants” I asked 

 

“Does it matter what I said? You never saw him again after that,  _ right?”  _

 

I for some reason didn’t feel the need to question him further than that. “No, I didn’t. Thank  _ God _ . Try as I might but he was too big for me to fight off” I admitted 

 

“You sure did try though” Jerome said, grinning, his voice going to a lower pitch. “Correct me if I’m  _ wrong _ , but at one point, I’m positive I heard “ _ come any closer and I’ll bite your goddamn ear off _ ” come out of that sweet lil’ mouth of yours” he recalled, practically purring at that last part 

 

I laughed, a bit embarrassed. “Nope, you remember correctly, I  _ definitely  _ said that. God I need to work on my anger” 

 

“No, no _ no _ , doll. I beg to differ. I like how well you handle yourself” 

 

_ Damn he had a way of making me feel good about myself,  _ I thought. I studied him for a bit 

 

“You know...I’m surprised I didn’t see you at that thing. I feel like I definitely would have noticed you.” I commented, causing him to smile 

  
  


“I kinda hung in the back” he told me

 

“Talk about a missed connection” I answered, moving a piece of hair from his face 

 

“Well we’re here together now, aren’t we?” He asked me, his fingers grazing on the side of my cheek 

 

I smiled, feeling myself get warm and fuzzy at his words. “Yeah. Though I wish it was under different circumstances, this time” I told him, looking at him sadly. I was amazed at how resilient he was being throughout all of this.

 

He simply shrugged at me. I grabbed his hand in mine, running my thumb over his knuckle as I did it. 

 

“Jerome…I want you to know that you can  _ talk  _ to me about anything, and you can  _ tell _ me anything. I lost my parents too.”

  
  


“I just don’t think it’s fully set in yet, doll” he answered, his hand still in mine as he looked at me.

 

“That’s okay. Just...when it  _ does _ set in...I’m here.” I assured him

 

“Also…” I started, feeling like I might be going into sensitive territory, but I needed him to know he could talk to me about whatever he might be feeling. 

 

“I know your relationship with your mom wasn’t exactly the best. So, if you’re feeling  _ conflicted  _ in any way on how to feel about this, I don’t want you to feel weird about that, y’know? If you don’t feel an immense amount of grief yet, that’s understandable. I know how badly she treated you.” 

  
  


This didn’t seem to upset him at all, in fact he seemed almost glad that I said it.

 

“That’s one of the things I love bout ya, sweetheart. So understanding” he cooed, his playful demeanor never faltering, double tapping me on the tip of my nose, causing me to giggle a bit. 

  
  


Jerome eventually did end up getting pulled by a police officer for questioning. When he came back he didn’t give me a whole lot of details. 

 

We conversed until way early in the morning, me feeling incredibly tired but not wanting to fall asleep. Eventually though, around 3 AM, we both crashed, me being able to take on the rest of tomorrow with him 

 

——————————

 

I was awoken by a loud knock on the window, Jerome and I both waking up, me being more startled than he was. 

 

“We were kinda sleeping!” I shouted, opening up the door at the police man who had woken us up 

 

“It’s 1 in the afternoon miss, I think you guys got plenty of rest” the man retorted, looking at Jerome

 

The man told Jerome that he was needed in the interrogation room, and to exit the car. I felt annoyed at the overwhelmingly authoritative tone in his voice, me fully expecting Jerome to mock it, but to my surprise, he didn’t 

 

“Absolutely, right away sir” Jerome said in that same soft tone of voice.  _ Why does he keep doing that _ ? I thought to myself 

 

We both headed inside, me trying to go into the room with him, but being stopped by a police. 

 

“You can’t be near this room. You can wait out by the dispatcher quarters” the guy ordered, to which I reluctantly obeyed, stealing a look at Jerome, who was sitting next to an unknown much older looking man. I looked at Jim, locking eyes with him. The expression on his face was normal, but he had a look in his eyes that made me think something was wrong. I tried not to pay attention to it too much, as I walked back out to the main room, sitting, waiting for Jerome to come back, hoping we would be able to get out of here soon 

————————————————-

 

A good hour passed before someone finally came out to talk to me. It was Jim. I stood up from the bench I was sitting on. I immediately noticed the expression on his face, him seeming like he was about to tell me something I didn’t want to hear 

 

“How’d it go? Did you find out who killed her?” I asked, looking past him to see if Jerome was coming out, but I didn’t see him 

 

“You might want to sit down, Winrey” Jim told me, his voice serious 

 

I gave him a questioning look “Why? What did you find out?”

 

“I really think you should sit down.” He told me again, softer this time. I slowly took a seat, Jim pulling up a chair, sitting across from me. 

 

“Jerome is the one who killed his mother Winrey.” 

  
  


I felt my breath hitch in my throat, my body freezing. I shook my head slowly, feeling the anxiety bubble up in my stomach

 

“No….No, that can’t be right, he-Jerome would  _ never-“ _

 

“He admitted to it, Winrey. It was him.” 

  
  


I felt a wave of uneasiness, disbelief, and just an overwhelming amount of nerves. I tried to keep my breathing steady, trying to calm myself down, but it was no use, feeling a panic attack coming on. 

 

I felt an extreme wave of nausea passing through me, causing me to put my hand in front of my mouth. 

 

“I think I’m gonna be  _ sick”  _ I told Jim, the words having a hard time leaving my mouth, given how tight my throat felt at that moment 

 

“Try to  _ breathe _ , Winrey, I’m right here. Let me get you a bucket so you don’t-“

 

But as soon as he said it, I was already lurched over, all of my bundled nerves making me throw up all over the floor of the GCPD

  
  
  


a/n: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! i am rly excited to write the rest of this. as always, kudos, comments, all that stuff is appreciated. i write my chapters in 2’s so it takes a little longer. thank you for reading!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed since Jerome’s arrest, and I was back to my regular schedule of online schooling and working on my commissions. Although, getting back into my natural groove was proving to be difficult, considering recent events.

 

I had sent out a mass email to all my clients, letting them know that while I _was_ starting to work on requests again, that due to personal reasons, they may be coming at a slower rate than they were originally hoping for. Which I had received some angry replies to, but I was expecting that reaction.

 

I had barely gotten any sleep. My brain was too hyperactive, going over the night that I found out Jerome had killed his mother in my head, trying to just make  _sense_ of everything. I felt completely thrown for a loop. And as weird as it was to admit to myself, I _missed him_ , even after all of this. I still missed him.

 

When I had told Alfred about everything, he was sympathetic, but also took it as an opportunity to remind me  _why_ we brought new people around the house first, why he always wanted to meet them. Though, at the time, that wasn’t something I was interested in hearing.

 

I was broke out of my thoughts by a knock at my door, looking up from a painting I had been working on. “Come in”, I shouted out, and I was surprised to see that it was Evan who had opened the door.

 

“Hey. Alfred let me in.” Evan told me, stuffing his hands in his pockets, observing my disordered appearance.

 

“Hey..” I greeted awkwardly, not making direct eye contact with him. He stood in the doorway as he spoke.

 

“I, uh, watched the news and saw what happened with Jerome. Had to come by and make sure you were doing alright.”

 

I shrugged, resting my hand on my cheek, blowing air out the side of my mouth. “Yeah. I’m doing perfectly fine.” I answered, my voice monotone, trying to not sound too tense

 

“I’ve known you ever since the first grade, Winrey. I can tell when you’re not okay.”

 

I sighed and got up, going to sit on my bed. I let out a humourless laugh, taking a pillow and hugging it to my chest. “No, I’m not okay. I’m very-I’m just..I’m _really_ confused", I admitted

 

Evan came and sat down next to me, swinging his feet as he did. “About…?” he questioned looking at me. 

 

I continued to look in front of me. “About this whole situation. I look back on little conversations I had with Jerome, interactions he had with his mom, thinking I should have _seen_ something like this coming. But you don’t want to think like that about someone you care about, you know?” I started, feeling a little weight coming off my shoulders from finally talking about my emotions this past couple of days.

 

“I honestly felt like I knew him,” I uttered.

  


“You can’t know someone  _that_ well after just one week” Evan answered.

 

I looked over at him. “Felt like I’d known him a lot longer than that.”

  


He didn’t have a response to that. We sat in silence for a moment as I went back in forth in my head on whether or not I wanted to tell him what I was about to. But I needed to express it to _someone._

 

I chuckled. “You know. I’m starting to question if what he did was even that wrong.”

 

Evan furrowed his brows at me, looking thrown by the unexpected remark. “What he did was... _definitely_ wrong, Winrey.”

 

“Okay, that came out bad. But let me explain real quick.” I started, causing Evan to look at me questioningly, waiting for me to go on.

  


“I knew Jerome’s mom. I saw the way she treated him, and he told me about some of the things she would do. I didn’t _witness_ those things firsthand, but I have a strong feeling that he was telling the truth.” I rambled, looking over at Evan for a second before I went on, trying to read his facial expression.

 

“I mean...imagine, from the time that you’re a little kid up until the time you’re _eighteen years old_ , living in that small ass trailer, having terrible things happen to you almost every day, and never having anyone speak up for you. _Ever._ I feel like _anyone_ would snap. Do you get what I mean…?”

  


“ _Good_ people don’t just _do_ that, Winrey.”

  
  


I scoffed, frustrated that he seemed to completely miss my point, his tone reminding me a whole lot like Bruce at that moment. “Okay, but, _Evan_ -”

  


“No, listen to me for just a second. Say that he _is_ telling the truth and that those bad things, whatever they may be, _did_ happen to him-”

 

“They _did”,_ I snapped at him.

  
  


“- _Listen_ ” Evan began. “Is it incredibly unfortunate that he went through some shitty things? Absolutely. But there are other things he could have done, other paths he could have taken. He would have to have something deeper, something darker in him for him to be able to go through with something like that, something you do not want to get yourself wrapped into. Don’t rationalise this, Win. Don’t try to figure this all out.”

  


I tried to let his words sink in, and could see why he would say something like that. But he still didn’t see where I was coming from. How could he? He didn’t spend time with Jerome. He didn’t have the insider perspective that I did.

 

I let out a long sigh, knowing that Evan was going to stay firm in his thoughts on all of this.

 

“I wish I had more answers. I wish I knew if it was self-defence, if it was random, or if he finally had enough after all these years. I just wish I knew more”

 

“Well. Say you get answers, then what? Not to be insensitive, but it’s not like you two could exactly be together. He’s in Arkham. Which, by the way, don’t even think about it.”

 

I looked at him, confused. “...Think about _what_?”

 

“Going to Arkham, visiting him.”

 

 _Huh. Hadn’t even considered that,_ I thought, trying not to make it evident that the mention of going to visit Jerome had piqued my interest.

  


“It hadn’t crossed my mind. But don’t worry, you haven’t given me any ideas” I reassured him, hiding the smile that wanted to come onto my face.

  


“Good. Don’t even entertain the thought. Look, I know this is probably hard for you, and I know you’re feeling conflicted. I know how rare it is for you to feel real connections with people, Winrey, and that you probably feel like this was a once and a lifetime thing. But there will be _others_. You just have to be patient.”

  
  


Before I could answer, Evan got a text. He read it, sighing as he got up.

  


“Shit, I forgot, Natalie has a cheer thing today that I said I’d go to, competition or something. But I don’t want you to hesitate to reach out, okay? Maybe you, me and Kelton can hang out tomorrow or something, just us.”

  


I nodded at him, not saying anything at first, as I was lost in my train of thought.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be cool. I don’t think it’s good for me to be up here with my thoughts for too long anyway.”

 

“I agree. I’ll hit you up.” Evan said, heading out my door, but I stopped him before he could leave.

  


“Hey.” I started, still sitting on my bed. “Am I ever going to get an apology? For that night at your house?” I asked

  


He knew what I was referring to. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that. An apology from Nat is kinda overdue.”

 

“I don’t care for an apology from her. She made it pretty clear how she felt about me that night. What I’m more upset about is how you just sat there and didn’t say anything, only when it came to Natalie.  She can think whatever she wants about me, Evan, but I think you and I both know that

 _that?_ Was bullshit. And had the roles been reversed, I would have stood up for you” I bluntly told him.

 

Evan nodded, looking guilty. “I know. You didn’t deserve that and I should have said something. I feel shitty about it, trust me. That’s not gonna happen again.” He said sincerely. That was enough for me, even if it was only to appease me. I was more worried about other things at the moment.  

 

“Thank you for that. I’ll see you and Kelton tomorrow, hopefully.”

  


We said our goodbyes, him shutting the door, leaving me with my thoughts.

 

My brain was telling me that I should _not_ , no matter how I may still feel about him, visit Jerome. Telling me that he could harm me, that he wasn’t who I thought he was, that there was a possibility it could worsen the situation. My heart, however, was telling me the exact opposite. So, of course, that’s the part of me I listened to and reasoned with, ignoring every part of me telling me to stay home.

 

I was halfway out the door before I caught Alfred’s attention.

 

“Where are you headed off to?”

 

“I’m going to go hang out with Evan” I lied, keeping my poker face.

 

“Didn’t he just leave?”

 

“Uh, yeah”, I answered, trying to think of another lie. “I’m following him to the school, going to go watch his girlfriend's cheer thing, so...gotta go!” I said quickly, closing the door behind me. _Nice going. Didn’t sound suspicious at all_ , I thought to myself.

 

I felt a twinge of guilt, lying to Alfred _again_. He would be entirely within reason to monitor me more, be more inquisitive, but he wasn’t.

 

 _I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m going to visit someone I care about and try to get more insight and then maybe actually get some sleep, hopefully. No more after this. This is it,_ I thought. But I knew, as I headed down to Arkham, that if this visit went well,  had Jerome kept even just an ounce of that charm he possessed, or still looked at me the same way he always did, or held my hand in just the right way, that this would certainly not be the last time I saw him.

  



	9. Chapter 9

Arkham was particularly gloomy this time of year it seemed, with how grey and dreary it was. Or maybe it was always like this. _This is a place meant to help you get better?_ I thought, looking around at how dull and depressing everything was. I’m sure Jerome  _hated_ it here.

 

I approached the front desk, leaning forward onto it. The woman on the keyboard in front of her computer typed for a bit longer, not seeming to notice I was even there, before I cleared my throat, causing her to look up slowly.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked in a not at all friendly voice. _Jesus. Who pissed in your cornflakes?_

 

“I’m here to see an inmate by the name Jerome Valeska, I believe he was admitted two days ago?” I asked politely, despite her rude greeting

 

She typed some more on her keyboard before answering. “What’s your relation?”

 

I thought for a moment. “I guess you could say I’m his girlfriend?” I answered, which caused her to side eye me. “You _guess,_ or you know?” she asked

 

“Does it matter?” I asked, not sure why that was something she even felt the need to confirm.

 

After one more short, but aggravating interaction with the front desk lady, I was escorted down the hall by a guard, who led me to a separate room, which was illuminated by a yellowish light.

 

“Valeska is considered to be one of our more dangerous inmates, so there will be two guards outside that door if anything goes down. There’s also a panic button under the desk, so utilise that if you need it. You have an hour.” The guard informed me, leaving me with a feeling of discomfort while he went to get Jerome,  my leg bouncing starting up. The wait felt like forever, but my attention snapped towards the door as I heard a very familiar voice coming down the hall.

 

As the door opened, my heartbeat quickened as I saw Jerome, who didn’t even turn to see who was sitting in the chair as he was yapping away to the very annoyed guard beside him, talking about how his bed needed more pillows, complaining about how the TV’s didn’t have enough channels, airing all of his complaints. Soon enough the guard closed the door, causing Jerome to look in front of him finally.

 

I tried to fight the warm feeling I got when I saw how much Jerome lit up when he saw me. He let out a dramatic gasp, putting his hand on his heart as he jumped into the seat across from me.

 

“ _Cupcake!”_ he beamed, reaching out to grab my hands, to which I quickly pulled away from, crossing my arms.

 

“ _Uh oh._ Someone’s angry with me,” he remarked, his voice reaching a deeper pitch. I continued to stare at him, slightly slumped in my seat, arms still folded.

 

“Is it because I didn’t call when I got in here? I’m really sorry to admit, gorgeous, but I did end up losing that cigarette you gave me with your number on it! I wracked my brain tryna remember it, believe me, but-”

 

“I think you know why I’m upset, Jerome” I interrupted

 

“Not because of what happened with my mom, is it? I really thought you’d understand. Ain’t you the one who told me I should stand up to her more?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Don’t twist my words, and you know what I meant. You took the situation several steps further than you needed to, Jerome. There were other routes you could have chosen. I would have snuck you into my house a thousand more times to get you away from her. Also? You’re 18, Jerome, you’re an adult, you wouldn’t need her permission to leave. I would have helped you get your own place, got you on your feet, all of that. But you chose this. You chose _this_ _!_ And I don’t understand _why.”_ I ranted, very clearly upset.

 

“ _Oh_ c’mon _,_ Winnie, is it really so hard to understand? You saw how she was, dollface. You saw how she treated me.” he answered, his voice softer than it was before.

 

“Do you think any of that matters now?? I can see your side, but do you think the law does? That the GCPD sees it that way, that Jim Gordon sees it that way? Any abuse she has put you through is irrelevant now. All they see is that you committed a crime

 

“ _Right??_ Doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, huh? Pretty backwards if you ask me.”

 

I stared at him, blinking a few times, slowly shaking my head. “You really threw me for a loop, Jerome. I didn’t see this coming at all, but looking back on some things, it was obvious. I thought I had you figured out. I don’t know if I can feel safe with you anymore.”

 

My hands were folded back up onto the table. Jerome looked at me for a moment, studying me. He reached out to grab my hand, slowly stroking his thumb over mine, slightly leaning forward over the metal table.

 

“ _Honeybun_ …”  he said, looking me in my eyes, voice dripping with affection. “You don’t think I’d hurt _you,_  right?”

 

“Can you blame me for it crossing my mind?” I asked, my tone losing its initial edge as he held my hand.

 

“I don’t wanna harm _one_ _hair_ on that pretty little head of yours, angel face. You know you’re my girl. I’d  _never_ hurt my girl.” he told me, his gaze locked onto me.

 

My heart swelled at his words. I smiled sadly at him, squeezing his hand. “I know I shouldn’t believe that. But I do”, I admitted, and he smiled at me.

 

“You _should_ ” he assured me.

 

I let go of his hands, putting my hands in my face for a moment, before sitting criss-cross in my seat. “I’m just so _mad_ _,_ that after all of the bullshit she’s put you through, you still end up in here. You’ll never be able to live a normal life. How long are you even stuck in this place for?” I asked

 

“You know, I’ve been wondering that m’self. Was a pretty speedy process, gettin’ here. They didn’t even let me say goodbye to you!”

 

I shook my head. “They didn’t give you an idea of how long you’ll be in here? You deserve that much. Are you at least finding things you like to do here? Making friends?” I asked him.

 

Jerome shrugged, kicking his feet up on the table. “I’ve met a _few_ people that I can at least tolerate. Though, I think they’re gettin’ pretty sick of me bringin’ you up all the time.” Jerome said, grinning at me

 

I couldn’t help but smile when he told me that. “You talk about me?” I asked, noticing my pitch going up

 

“Oh, all the time, dollface, can’t shut up about ya. Do you know how much I’ve missed that smile of yours? How much I’ve missed _you?”_

 

I was overwhelmed with affection for him. I felt like putty in his hands, causing me to internally cringe at myself, but I couldn’t help it. Despite the circumstances he was here under, he made me feel so light. He spoke to me and made me feel like I was the best thing to walk the earth. I know how this would look to anyone else, how much the people in my life would disapprove and reprimand me interacting with him like this. I, however, simply did not care. I didn’t care about a whole lot whenever I was with him except for just being  _with_ him.

 

“I missed you too, hun. I wish things were different. I wish I could make things better.”

 

“I get awful lonely in here without you, darlin’. Things could be a _little_ less cruddy for me here if you were to visit regularly” he suggested, looking at me almost hopefully.

 

I couldn’t say no to that request, forgetting what I had told myself repeatedly on the way here that this would be a one-time thing. I was fully expecting to come here and be afraid of him, for him to seem completely different, and to be nothing like the boy who had made me so happy for the last week and a half. But he had pleasantly surprised me, making it very difficult to feel wrong about all of this. The more I interacted and looked at the boy in front of me, grinning ear to ear from just speaking to me, the harder it was for me to see a criminal.

 

“Well. My break is over, meaning my art stuff is coming up again, so it might not be  _every_ day, but I’ll absolutely make an effort. And we can have phone visits on the days I can’t come to see you.”

 

He seemed pleased with that answer, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. “You’re a peach, doll.”

 

I kissed him on the knuckles back, to which he winked at me. “I guess you’ll need my number for that, yeah? There a pen and paper in here?” I asked as I stood up, looking around, not seeing anything.

 

A guard walked in as I said that, causing Jerome and I to turn around. “Times up for today.”

 

I felt disappointed, as time seemed to go by too fast and I didn’t want to leave quite yet. “If I write my number down at the front desk, would you give it to him?” I asked, to which the guard just nodded.

 

Jerome stood up from his seat, and I turned around to hug him goodbye, my head resting on his chest as I wrapped my arms around him. He tilted my chin up, kissing me, and I felt like I melted right there, forgetting about the guard’s presence.  

 

We broke apart from the kiss, his arms still around me. “Pretty positive I’ll be back tomorrow. Do you want me to bring you anything? Food? Games? I dunno” I asked him, shrugging.

 

“Just you and your cute self will be just fine,” he said, winking at me, making the guard roll his eyes.

 

“Let’s get moving, Valeska.”

 

Jerome was escorted out of the room down a hallway separate from the one I was going down. I turned around to get one last glance at him to see that he was already looking at me. Once he saw he had my attention, he puckered his lips making kissing noises, using his hand like a phone and putting it up to his ear as he mouthed “ _call me”,_ to which the guard firmly tugged on Jerome’s arm. I giggled at the actions, making my way up to the front desk, not caring about the lady being very obviously annoyed at my request to give the piece of paper with my number on it to Jerome, leaving Arkham feeling a lot happier and lighter than when I came in.  


	10. Chapter 10

I did end up visiting Jerome the next day, this time with no guards by the door. I think they somehow knew that Jerome wouldn't try to hurt me, or maybe they didn't care.

 

After seeing the food that was being served to the inmates as I was making my way out of Arkham yesterday, I had decided to bring some meals for Jerome, something that would at least make his stay a bit more pleasant. That didn't go without the rude front desk lady telling me outside food wasn't allowed, but a couple of hundred dollar bills ended up making her change her mind.

 

I sat across from Jerome at the same table in the same room as I had visited him in yesterday, taking the multiple Tupperware boxes out of my backpack, laying them all on the table as he eyed them curiously.

 

"These are for you," I started, laying everything out on the table. "And for _only you_. So if anyone tries to get a bite off of your plate, tell them to piss off. Should last you from today until Sunday," I told Jerome.

 

"You're too good to me, dollface," Jerome purred, taking my knuckles to his lips, pressing a kiss to them. "Y'know, I may be locked up here with the rest of these bozos, but I don't think they have a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend bringing them a week's worth of meals, so, as far as loonies go, I'd say I have it pretty damn good."

  


A wide smile came onto my face at Jerome's use of the word "girlfriend," my eyes shifting momentarily before they went back to him. "Sooo...I'm your girlfriend?" I asked, feeling myself beam at that title. Sure, we acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, but we had never actually clarified anything.

  


"Well, I sure would _like you_  to be," Jerome said, looking at me expectantly.

I reached my hand out, running my fingers across Jerome's arm, smiling at him with closed lips before I spoke. "Well. If you ask, I might say yes."

 

He put his hand on top of mine, locking eyes with me. "Hey, Winnie," he started. "Been wondering lately-Will you be my girlfriend?"

 

I smiled, nodding. "As if I'd ever say no."

  


Jerome smiled at me, leaning back in his chair. "You're too far away, gorgeous. Why don't you sit next to me?" Jerome asked, his tone suggestive.

 

I brought my seat over right next to Jerome's, resting my chin on my fist as I sat down in front of him. "That better?"

 

He shook his head. "Little bit closer."

 

I scooted my seat as much as I could next to him. "Now?"

 

He pushed out his chair slightly, patting his thigh, and I felt my cheeks heat up at what he was suggesting. "Closer."

 

I looked to the window on the door to make sure anyone wasn't coming, and when I didn't see anyone, I sat down on Jerome's lap, hooking my arms around his neck as I did. He looked incredibly pleased as I did, running a hand through my hair.

 

"That's much better,” he told me, running a hand up and down my leg before he put his hand behind my head. “C’mere,” he whispered, bringing me forward for a kiss, a low groan escaping his throat as I kissed him back.

 

I gripped onto the collar of his uniform, pulling him more into the kiss, a smile forming onto his lips as I did. His hand went up my romper, squeezing my thigh, to which I let out a light gasp before immediately kissing him again.

 

He pulled away, his pupils dilated as he looked at me, bringing his lips to my ear. "I don't think you know how much I like you, Winnie. I like you _so_ much. It drives me crazy," he told me in a low voice as he brought his lips to my jawline, kissing down to my neck and placing soft kisses, making me tilt my head back, closing my eyes.

 

I was so caught up in the moment that I almost didn’t hear the guards' footsteps approaching.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” I said under my breath, quickly getting up to get back in my seat, Jerome looking disappointed as I did, his grip not leaving my hand at first, but I reluctantly let go, his gaze never leaving me as he looked at me through hooded eyes.

 

The guard opened the door. “Time’s up for today, time to go.”

 

“Really? Man, where does the time go? Feel like I never get enough of ya, cupcake,” he said, getting up to tell me goodbye, pulling me in for yet another kiss. I could still see the want in his eyes as he pulled away, eyes going up and down my body.

  


“Call me before you go to sleep tonight, doll. I want your voice to be the last thing I hear before I doze off so I can have real sweet dreams about us, alright?” he told me, hand still on my right cheek.

 

I nodded at the request, trying to ignore the ache in between my legs, desperately wanting to finish what we had started before the guard came in.

 

I kissed him on the cheek before I got my bag. “You behave yourself, kay?” I told him softly, going to the doorway, looking over my shoulder.

 

“Always do, honeybun, always do.”

 

Jerome was escorted down the hallway by the guard, and I went down near where the cafeteria guard was to tell him to give the food I made for Jerome to the cafeteria lady to store in her fridge, telling him that the front desk woman said it was okay.

 

As I handed him the stack of Tupperware, I heard Jerome’s voice coming to the side of me, capturing my attention as I looked over.

 

He had a spring in his step as he practically hopped in his seat across from some other inmates, drumming the table before he spoke.

 

“Sorry I had to leave for a hot second there, everyone, y’see, my _girlfriend-”_

 

“Oh my _God,_ enough with the girlfriend thing! Good for you, we do _not_ care,” snapped a blonde woman that was sitting at their table.

 

“Yeah, really, every  _day_ you bring it up!” said another guy, clearly annoyed.

 

I smiled to myself, flattered that Jerome apparently talked about me so much. I thanked the guard before heading out to the parking lot, making my way back home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I walked through the door of my house, a smile plastered on my face as I made my way up the stairs. However, I was stopped by Alfred calling me into the living room.

 

“Winrey? Could you come in here for a moment, please?”

 

I walked into the living room, setting my backpack down. Alfred didn’t look very pleased as he stood with his arms crossed, looking at me with what seemed to be disappointment. Bruce was sitting on the couch, looking at me like I did something wrong. _Crap. Do they know?_

 

“Everything okay?” I asked slowly, my eyes going back and forth between Bruce and Alfred.

 

“Why don’t you just have a seat,” Alfred told me. Confused, I sat down next to Bruce. There was a moment of tension-filled silence before Alfred spoke.

 

“You know, Bruce pointed it out earlier that you were acting rather skittish when you left, what with the rushed explanation for where you were going, leaving very suddenly, the same things you would do when you were off to see that Jerome boy. I didn’t think you’d lie to me, _again,_ but figured I’d ring Evan anyway and make sure you were where you said you’d be, and as it turns out, you were not.”

 

 _Cool. Thanks, Bruce_.

  


“So tell me, Winrey. Where did you go today that made you feel compelled to lie to me, yet again?”

  


_Fuck,_ I thought, my brain not having enough time to think of another decent lie. “I was at the mall?” I said pathetically, cursing myself mentally the moment I said it.

 

“Why would you lie about going to the mall?” Bruce interjected.

 

“Okay, well, I _thought_ I was going to hang out with Evan, but the plans got canceled, so I just ended up going to the mall and-“

 

“Goodness gracious, Winrey, why don’t you just tell me the truth? I have my suspicions about where you were, but I’d rather hear it from you. I’ll give you one more chance to be honest.”

 

I sighed, knowing there was no use in lying anymore.

 

“Okay, fine. I went to visit Jerome, that’s where I was yesterday too. I lied to you again Alfred, and I’m sorry,” I admitted, hearing Bruce scoff quietly to the side of me.

  


“What were you thinking, Winrey?” Alfred asked me, his disappointment more evident now.

 

“I was thinking that I’d look at the situation objectively? I had to at least listen to him. His mom was awful, Alfred.” I explained, feeling defensive all of the sudden.

 

“Even so, the boy was sent to Arkham instead of prison for a reason. There’s obviously more than meets the eye with him, Winrey, and I am severely uneasy with you being involved with such a person.”

 

I sat up straighter in my seat furrowing my brows at him. “You don’t even know him. You have no idea what kind of person he is,” I told him, pointed in my tone.

 

“I don’t n _eed_ to know him. The short conversation I had with Gordon about the matter was all the information I needed.”

 

I didn’t even feel the need to ask him to elaborate on that comment, my annoyance at the conversation becoming more apparent as I talked. “Listen, yeah, he’s got some problems, but who doesn’t? He got dealt a bad hand in life. I’m not crazy about the way he handled it either, but he’s  _not_ a bad person,” I defended, and I heard Bruce shift in his seat to turn to me.

 

“Do you hear yourself? He’s a criminal, Winrey!” Bruce exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes, turning to look at him.

 

“You can think I’m delusional all you want, Bruce, it doesn’t matter to me. You don’t know the whole story.” 

 

“How could you sit there and defend what he did? After what happened to mom and dad??”

 

I stood up from my seat then, to which Bruce did the same, which caused Alfred to step slightly towards us.

 

“You can’t even  _compare_ those two situations! Mom and dad loved us, and they showed it! You want me to tell you what Jerome told me his mom would do? She’d bring home random men, and they’d both take turns fuckin’ beating the shit out of him and then go fool around right after, said they’d make an entire night out of it! The situations are _not_ the same, so don’t even go there.”

 

“He may not even be telling you the truth, Winrey. He’s probably manipulating you and you don’t even know it!” Bruce told me, his voice close to a shout.

 

“He has no reason to do that!” I argued back, starting to get in his face, wishing he would just be quiet already. He had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“Who knows what his intentions are? He’s not a good person, from the sounds of it. Nothing good can come from this, Winrey. He’s someone who could easily bring out the worst parts of you,” Bruce said firmly, recognizing that I was starting to get worked up, his demeanor changing.

 

“Right now it’s  _you_ who’s about to bring out the worst parts of me, you’re  _pissing me off_ ,” I snapped, saying that last part through my teeth, the aggressiveness seeming to cause Bruce to take a small step back. It was then that Alfred stepped between us, putting his arms out.

 

“That’s quite enough, you two,” Alfred asserted, turning to Bruce.

 

“Bruce, if I may speak with your sister alone _,_ please.”

 

Bruce looked at me. “Good luck talking any sense to her,” he said, making his way up the stairs.

 

Alfred turned back to look at me, arms folded. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said to me, and I noticed I was clenching my jaw, causing me to relax my face. “He didn’t need to be involved in that,” I told Alfred, referring to Bruce.

 

“He’s concerned, Winrey, and quite frankly so am I. This boy is the type of person your parents would want me to protect you against,” he reasoned.

 

“How many times do I have to say it? You don’t know what kind of person he is. _I’m_ the one who comforted him when he and his mom would fight. _I’m_ the one who was there for him, who spent time with him. Not you, not Bruce, not Jim Gordon, _anyone._ Why can’t you just trust me? What’s the worst that could happen if I just visit him?”

 

“I have a very bad feeling about it all, Winrey. And forgive me, but right now my trust with you is a bit shaky.”

 

I averted my eyes from his, feeling tears of frustration come on, ones that I blinked back.

 

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but until I feel that I can trust you again, you’re grounded. Please understand that this is for your  _safety_ , Winrey, and for the sake of your mental health. I just don’t feel like this boy could bring you any good.” 

I looked up at him, nostrils flaring. “You’re telling me I can’t see him anymore?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

 

I didn’t want to discuss it further. I gave him one last dirty look before I went up the stairs, slamming my door as I entered my room, picking up the phone to call Jerome.

 

I rang Arkham, pacing as I did so, the desk lady picking up. “Arkham Asylum, how may I help you?”

 

“Hi, can you put me through to Jerome Valeska, please? It’s his girlfriend,” I told her.

 

She transferred my call to what I assumed were the phones near the visiting station, and it rang for a while before I heard the phone picked up.

 

“Hey, gorgeous, was wonderin’ when you would call. It’s almost lights out here.”

 

“I can’t visit you anymore, Jerome,” I said suddenly, the anger in my voice evident.

 

It was silent on the other end for a bit, Jerome doing a sharp inhale. “And why is  _that?_ ” he asked, his tone honeyed while there was a certain edge to his voice.

 

“Bruce decided he wanted to play detective and convinced Alfred to call Evan to see if I was actually with him. I tried to cover it up with another lie but that didn’t work. Trust me, I’m not happy about it at all.”

 

He let out a raspy laugh, and I could picture the expression on his face, knowing the look he sometimes got in his eye when he was annoyed or mad. “So, that’s just it, huh? You’re not gonna visit me anymore, doll?”

 

“Of course I will, I’ll find a way, it just may be a while, hopefully I’ll still be able to call you at least. I wouldn’t be surprised if Bruce came up with the bright idea to tell Alfred to take my phone away too.”

 

“I don’t think I like your family all that much, sweetheart,” Jerome said, and although I could hear the smile in his voice, it was also full of contempt. “Sound like a pair of buzzkills.”

 

“Most of the time, yeah, they can be. I can’t even be around them right now, especially Bruce. I swear he thinks he’s better than me, he always has. He’s so on his high horse, always so judgy, not to mention _obnoxious_ ,” I bit out, my voice raising as I ranted

 

“Makes you feel crazy, doesn’t it?” asked Jerome.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it does,” I answered.

 

I sat down on my bed, trying to compose myself.

 

“I’m sorry honey,” I told Jerome. “I wish I could change their minds.

 

“Well. You know how _I_ deal with family conflicts,” Jerome said, laughing at his comment, which I had a hard time telling if it was a joke or not.

 

“Man, how  _dark,”_ I said, letting out a small chuckle.

 

It was then that someone came up to Jerome and demanded they have their turn with the phone, to which Jerome answered with a snarky comment, making me giggle.

 

“I gotta go, sweetheart, this meathead’s breathin’ down my neck. Promise me you’ll at least try to see me, kay doll?”

 

I sighed, laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. “I promise I’ll try. Behave yourself until then.”

 

“Oh, I’ll do my best. Nighty night gorgeous,” Jerome said, making kissy noises into the phone before hanging up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a/n: i’m aware that this chapter is uh, long, lol but hopefully it was worth the read! comments & kudos are appreciated, as always. xxx


End file.
